Telephone companies or other entities currently sell a physical card product that allows consumers to purchase prepaid phone services, such as long distance time or wireless minutes, in predetermined increments of time, on the respective company's network(s). Consumers often purchase these cards for the convenience of a calling card with the security of a pre-set spending limit. For example, these cards may be the typical plastic cards normally associated with the debit and credit industry or wallet-sized cardboard cards imprinted with personal identification number (PIN) information and dialing instructions. These cards are usually designed to be discarded once the purchased time has been consumed. The value of the card is maintained on the respective telephone company's network system. For purposes of this description, “Company” will refer hereinafter to the specific telephone system carrier on whose network time is to be pre-purchased.
Such prepaid telephone cards are often sold at retail outlets, either over-the-counter or through vending machines. An ordinary retail receipt may be issued for the cards purchased when the cards are purchased over-the-counter. Such receipts give the purchaser no additional information other than that phone cards were purchased, the cost of the card(s) purchased, the date, and, normally, the retailer where the cards were purchased. Automated teller machines (ATMs) and internet-enabled computers may also be used for the distribution and purchase of prepaid phone service. In place of physical cards, a printed receipt containing the information needed to use the calling service may be provided.